Spero patronum
by ninisse
Summary: Ginny s'entraine pour tenter de maitriser le sort du patronus mais elle n'y arrive pas. Luna va alors l'aider... OS, FEMSLASH


**Disclaimer** : Tout appartient à la grande JK Rowling.

**Couple :** Ginny/Luna

Bonjour,

je vous présente ce petit OS sans prétention. C'est un yuri alors homophobes passez votre chemin.

* * *

><p>- Spero patronum, spero patronum, SPERO PATRONUM, hurla Ginny avant de se laisser tomber à genoux.<p>

Pourquoi n'y arrivait-elle pas, telle était la question qui préoccupait la jeune Weasley. Depuis une semaine pas une soirée ne passait sans qu'elle n'est essayée de lancer ce sortilège. Sans succès. Des larmes de rage coulaient sur ses joues, rougies par l'effort.

- Allez Ginny, relève-toi, dit doucement Neville en s'approchant d'elle pour la relever.

- Lâche moi, laisse moi tranquille, cracha la griffondor.

Le griffondor s'éloigna alors de son amie, dépité. Toutes ses tentatives d'aides s'étaient soldées par un échec, il n'arrivait plus à la réconforter. Si seulement Harry était là, il saurait quoi faire. Son absence, ainsi que celle d'Hermione et Ron, se faisait cruellement ressentir depuis la rentrée de septembre. Ils avaient été si doués pour tenir tête à Ombrage, ils auraient sûrement réussi aussi avec Snape et les Carrow. En attendant Neville faisait de son mieux pour aider les élèves de Poudlard à se défendre, leur apprenant des sorts comme le stupéfix. Ginny et Luna l'épaulaient chacune à leur façon. La griffondor l'aidait beaucoup avec les plus jeunes, étant plus pédagogue que Neville tandis que la serdaigle faisait des recherches pour trouver de nouveaux sorts qui pourraient les aider.

- Je crois que le problème c'est que tu ne choisis pas LE bon souvenir, dit distraitement Luna, toujours plongée dans son bouquin.

- Pas assez heureux ? comment veux-tu que je trouve un souvenir heureux alors que c'est la guerre dehors ? Mes parents, mes frères et mes amis sont quelques part en Angleterre, risquant leurs vies. Et moi je suis coincé ici, seule, sans nouvelles.

- Tu n'es pas seule Ginny, répliqua vivement Neville, nous sommes là, nous !

- Nous ? es tu en train de sous entendre que toi au moins tu es là contrairement à Harry, Ron et Hermione ? c'est ça ? tu penses qu'ils nous ont abandonné, vociféra Ginny

- NON, je n'ai pas dit ça, je crois en Harry

- TAIS TOI, hurla la rousse en se relevant vivement pour venir se planter juste devant Neville, je suis sur qu'ils ont une bonne raison de ne pas donner de nouvelles.

Le griffondor soupira, excédé par toutes ces conversations qui finissaient inéluctablement par des disputes.

- J'en ai marre de cette discussion qui ne mène à rien, je rentre à la Tour. Bonne nuit les filles.

Neville claqua la porte en sortant de la salle sur demande, signe d'énervement. Ginny savait qu'elle été allée trop loin. Un bruit sourd fit sursauter la griffondor. Luna venait brusquement de poser son livre de potion et se rapprochait d'elle.

- Tu ne devrais pas t'en prendre à se pauvre Neville. Il essaie tant bien que mal de t'aider. C'est ton ami, non ?

Luna fixait Ginny de ses yeux bleu, attendant une réponse da la part de la griffondor.

- Oui, bien sur. C'est juste ce sort que je n'arrive pas à faire qui me met en colère. Se serai si pratique si j'arrivais à le faire. On pourrait en avoir besoin n'importe quand pour se protéger des détraqueurs ou pour envoyer un message.

- Ferme les yeux, répondit Luna

- Quoi ? pourquoi faire ? je ne suis pas d'humeur à jouer, répliqua la plus jeune Weasley sur la défensive.

- Fait moi confiance, je veux juste t'aider, expliqua la serdaigle.

Après quelques secondes d'hésitation Ginny ferma les yeux en se demandant comment fermer les yeux pourrait l'aider. Mais pour évite de vexer Luna elle préférait obéir.

- Maintenant essaie de faire le vide dans ton esprit, de ne plus penser à rien. Laisse tomber tes bras, inspire par le nez, expire par la bouche. Voilà c'est bien, murmurait Luna en se déplaçant silencieusement autours de Ginny, sent l'air remplir tes poumons puis relâche la pression petit à petit en continu. Expire jusqu'à ce que tes poumons soient complétement vide avant de reprendre une inspiration.

Ginny appliquait les consignes en se disant qu'elle n'avait rien à perdre, bien qu'elle ne comprenne pas le but de cet exercice. Maîtriser sa respiration était simple mais vider son esprit se révéla être une chose plus compliquée. Toutes sortes de pensées traversaient son cerveau contre son gré.

- Je n'y arrive pas, soupira la griffondor après quelques minutes, je suis trop préoccupée pour réussir. Merci Luna, mais je ne vois pas comment cela pourrait m'aider.

- C'est pas grave, répondit doucement Luna, on va faire autrement. Tu vas t'imaginer dans une pièce totalement vide. Aucune fenêtre n'éclaire cet endroit, il n'y a pas de porte. Les murs sont blanc tout comme le sol.

La serdaigle, immobile devant Ginny, observait la rousse, à la recherche du moindre tressaillement. Petit à petit la griffondor se détendait, devenant de plus en plus immobile. Elle semblait sereine, calme, totalement indifférente au monde extérieur.

- Maintenant tu va penser à un souvenir heureux. Mais je veux simplement que tu penses à l'endroit, la pièce où se déroule ton souvenir. Je veux que tu plantes le décor, rien de plus pour le moment. Commence par placer les fenêtres dans ta pièce toute blanche. Puis la porte. Rappelle-toi de leur couleur, leur consistance. Puis colore les murs et le sol. Souviens-toi de la moindre petite tache, de la plus petite imperfection. Laisse tous les plus petits détails revenir à toi. Enfin meuble cette pièce. N'oublie aucun détail, aucun bibelot.

Ginny, qui avait choisit le dernier baiser qu'elle avait donné à Harry, se remémora sa chambre telle qu'elle était ce jour là. Une affiche des Bizarr' Sisters et de la capitaine des Harpies de Holyhead étaient accrochaient au mur. Son bureau parfaitement rangé était juste sous la fenêtre qui laissait passer un rayon de soleil. Au lieu de voir le vergé à travers, Ginny pouvait voir le haut du chapiteau spécialement monté pour le mariage de Bill et Fleur. Un doux parfum de pomme emplissait la pièce.

- Maintenant libre à toi de revivre ton souvenir. Laisse les odeurs, les bruits prendre place dans le décor que tu viens de construire. Remémore-toi le contexte de cette scène. Rappelle-toi pourquoi tu es là, qui est avec toi s'il y a quelqu'un. Et quand tu te sentiras prête lance le sort, murmura doucement la voix de Luna, prend ton temps, laisse ce sentiment de joie te remplir jusqu'au plus profond de ton être.

Harry était juste devant la griffondor, le visage figé. Il était étonné car Ginny venait de lui sous entendre qu'il pourrait l'oublier dans les bras d'une autre. La rousse était si proche du survivant qu'elle sentait son souffle sur son visage, la douce odeur qui imprégnait ses vêtements. N'en pouvant plus elle combla le peu de distance qui séparait encore leurs deux bouches, entraînant Harry dans un baiser passionné, exigeant même, désireuse de marquer son territoire. C'était si bon de ressentir enfin cette sensation après ces longs mois d'abstinence. Ginny savourait ce moment comme si c'était le dernier. Plus rien ne comptait, plus rien n'avait d'importance à part la main du brun posé dans le bas de son dos et son corps pressé contre celui de son copain. Une vague de bonheur et de bien être déferla sur la jeune griffondor.

- Spero patronum, dit Ginny en rouvrant les yeux, sur d'elle.

Un magnifique cheval argenté se forma alors sous ses yeux ébahis. Il galopa dans la salle, majestueux et fier puis finit par venir s'arrêter devant Ginny avant de disparaître.

- J'ai réussi, Luna, j'ai réussi, s'écria la jeune Weasley avant de se jeter dans les bras de la blonde.

- Tu doutais de ma méthode, s'étonna la serdaigle

- Euh…En fait je ne sais pas exactement comment tu as eu cette idée mais c'est génial. Je me sentais bien, détendue, heureuse même. La voix de la griffondor se cassa à la fin de sa phrase en se remémorant le souvenir qui l'avait aidé à faire son patronus.

- Oh je me suis inspirée d'une méthode de relaxation qu'utilisent les moldus, répondit Luna pour changer les idées à Ginny, bien consciente que la griffondor n'allait pas très bien après s'être remémoré ce souvenir.

Ginny toujours dans ses bras, Luna commença à bouger doucement au rythme d'une musique qu'elle fredonnait. La griffondor d'abord surprise se laissa finalement faire, guidée par les bras de Luna qui l'entouraient, ses mains croisées dans le bas de son dos. Elle posa sa tête sur l'épaule de la serdaigle et soupira de bien être, heureuse de sentir que son amie comprenne sa détresse. Elle se concentrait uniquement sur les mouvements du corps de sa partenaire en chassant de son esprit tout ce qui concernait le monde extérieur. Tout le stress et la peur accumulés depuis le départ d'Harry, Hermione et Ron disparaissaient petit à petit. L'instant semblait irréel, magique, hors du temps.

Ginny ne se souvenait pas d'avoir un jour était aussi proche d'une fille. Elle sentait la poitrine de Luna venir toucher la sienne au rythme de la musique fredonnée par Luna. Son bassin était collé à celui de la blonde et se balançait lui aussi en décrivant de petits cercles. Les mains de la serdaigle caressaient doucement le bas de son dos. La rousse se sentait étrangement bien, des frissons lui parcouraient le corps. Luna dégageait une force tranquille qui rassurait et détendait Ginny.

Les minutes passaient sans qu'aucune des deux jeunes filles ne se sépare. Mais toute chose a une fin, aussi bonne soit elle. Luna s'arrêta de fredonner sans prévenir. Ginny, surprise, releva la tête pour regarder la serdaigle. Les yeux de la blonde, d'habitude au mieux rêveur au pire inexpressif, semblaient habités. Ils transperçaient Ginny jusqu'au plus profond de son cœur. La rousse laissa alors ses émotions la submerger et prendre le contrôle. Elle s'approcha lentement des lèvres de Luna, captivée par les émotions qui naissaient sur le visage de la blonde. La gêne, la peur, l'envie, le désir.

Ginny s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de la bouche de la serdaigle, cherchant son accord dans son regard. C'est finalement Luna qui combla la distance et posa ses lèvres sur celle de Ginny. Le baiser était doux, sans brusquerie. L'une et l'autre se découvraient lentement avec tendresse. Le manque d'air les obligea cependant à se séparer. Ginny rouvrit ses yeux et ce qu'elle découvrit l'électrisa. Luna était là, juste devant elle, la bouche entrouverte, le souffle court, les joues rouges, une expression de pur plaisir sur le visage. La griffondor posa alors ses mains sur les hanches de la blonde et la poussa jusque sur le bureau derrière elle. Une fois la serdaigle assise elle reprit ses lèvres, l'entraînant dans un baiser plus passionné, plus exigeant aussi. Ses mains ne restèrent pas inactive très longtemps, désireuses de sentir la peau de Luna. Le pull de la serdaigle fut enlevé sans ménagement tout comme la chemise et le soutien gorge qu'elle portait dessous.

La blonde profita des quelques secondes où le regard de Ginny s'arrêta sur sa poitrine pour glisser rapidement ses mains sous sa jupe, les poser sur ses fesses et la rapprocher encore un peu plus. La griffondor répondit à cette invitation muette en parsemant le cou de la blonde de baisers. Ses lèvres descendaient de plus en plus bas, jusqu'à atteindre un sein qu'elle mordilla et lécha pendant qu'elle taquinait l'autre de la main. Luna ne laissa pas le temps à Ginny de s'occuper de son deuxième sein et l'embrassa à nouveau. Puis elle glissa rapidement ses mains sous le pull de la rousse pour lui enlever. Une fois ceci fait elle commença à déboutonner la chemise et ce qu'elle découvrit lui fit hausser les sourcils.

- Tu ne mets pas de soutif Ginny ? demanda Luna, curieuse.

- Si si, c'est juste qu'il est neuf et qu'il me faisait mal donc je l'ai enlevé avant de venir ici, répondit la griffondor quelque peu gênée, je ne le supportais plus.

- J'ai toujours trouvé ça très sexy une fille en chemise sans sous vêtement

Luna finit de défaire les boutons de la chemise et en écarta les pans, dévoilant les seins de sa partenaire. Elle prit quelques secondes pour admirer la rousse. Puis elle commença à remonter ses mains pour enlever le vêtement mais Ginny fut plus rapide et colla sa poitrine à celle de la serdaigle tout en l'embrassant. A partir de là tout s'accéléra. Les mains des deux étudiantes caressaient tout ce qu'elles pouvaient atteindre. Des gémissements se faisaient parfois entendre. Les mains se firent plus audacieuses et soulevèrent les jupes puis baissèrent les culottes. Un cri s'échappa des lèvres de Luna quand Ginny trouva son clitoris. Puis un autre fut poussé par la rousse. Leurs deux corps s'entrechoquaient, se frottaient aux rythmes de leurs gémissements.

- Je n'en peux plus Luna, je vais jouir, gémit Ginny entre deux baisers.

La serdaigle accéléra alors le rythme de ses caresses tout comme la rousse qui ne voulait pas venir seule. Ce fut Luna qui jouit en première, se crispant contre Ginny. La rousse la rejoignit quelques instants plus tard dans un long gémissement. Seuls leurs souffles étaient perceptibles dans la salle sur demande. Aucune des deux n'avait bougé. En fait Ginny reprenait lentement pied avec la réalité et se demandait comment elle avait pu en arriver là. D'où était venue cette soudaine envie ? Aucune explication censée ne lui venait à l'esprit. Et qu'allait-il se passer maintenant avec Luna ? C'est finalement la blonde qui brisa ce silence.

- Je sais que tu aimes Harry et je sais aussi que je ne t'aime pas. Nous avons eu un moment d'égarement dirons nous. C'était très agréable mais exceptionnel. La guerre contre voldemort exacerbe nos sentiments, nos envies. C'est ce qu'il nous est arrivé aujourd'hui. Nos corps avaient ce besoin, cette frustration à évacuer. Nous n'avons pas à nous sentir coupable. En tout cas moi je n'ai pas de problème avec ma conscience.

Luna se détacha alors lentement de Ginny qui se recula pour la laisser se relever. La blonde ramassa lentement ses habits et ceux de la griffondor. Elle lui tendit et commença à se rhabiller. Ginny, quant à elle, observait et réfléchissait à ce que venait de dire Luna. La rousse s'été laissée aller à cette envie soudaine, incapable de résister à la tentation que représentait Luna. Et elle ne le regrettait pas. Tout était clair pour elle. Elle aimait Harry. Luna resterait à jamais une belle expérience. Mais elle restait avant tout son amie.

La griffondor se rhabilla, sereine. Elle savait que Luna ne dirait rien. Tout resterai entre elles à jamais. Une fois prête, elle rejoignit la blonde devant la porte et elles sortirent ensemble de la salle sur demande. Après un dernier regard chacune prit une direction différente pour rentrer dans son dortoir, mettant fin à cet instant hors du temps qui restera gravé dans leur mémoire.

* * *

><p>Une petite review peut être?<p> 


End file.
